cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Alias (2001 series)
Alias (TV series; 2001 - 2006) Plot Summary Sydney Bristow is an international spy recruited out of college and trained for espionage and self defense. Male Deaths *Tsuyoshi Abe (II) (Episode 3.21 Legacy) *Victor Alfieri (Episode 4.11 The Road Home) *Tyrees Allen (Episode 5.7 Fait Accompli) *John Ashker (Episode 4.20 The Descent) *Edward Atterton (Episode 1.1 Truth Be Told) *Erick Avari (Episode 3.8 Breaking Point) *Jack Axelrod (Episode 1.8 Time Will Tell) *Sam Ayers (Episode 1.12 The Box Part 1, 4.7 Detente) *John Aylward (Episode 5.11 Maternal Instinct) *Jonathan Banks (Episode 2.22 The Telling) *Michael Des Barres (Episode 4.10 The Index) *Raymond J. Barry (Episode 3.17 The Frame) *Elya Baskin (Episode 4.14 Nightingale) *Patrick Bauchau (Episode 5.9 The Horizon) *Craig Baxley Jr. (Episode 5.2 ... 1...) *Kevin Beard (Episode 5.2 ... 1...) *Rob Benedict (Episode 4.22 Before the Flood) *Peter Berg (Episode 1.19 Snowman) *Jean Pierre Bergeron (Episode 2.13 Phase One) *Michael Berry Jr. (Episode 3.1 The Two) *Erik Betts (Episode 2.14 Double Agent) *Yasha Blackman (Episode 3.11 Full Disclosure) *Bill Bolender (Episode 3.2 Succession) *Dmitri Boudrine (Episode 3.17 The Frame) *Mark Bramhall (Episode 3.11 Full Disclosure) *Jon Braver (Episode 5.1 Prophet 5) *Ben Hernandez Bray (Episode 1.13 The Box Part 2) *Ian Buchanan (Episode 3.13 After Six) *Robert Sean Burke (Episode 5.1 Prophet 5) *Jordi Caballero (Episode 3.22 Resurrection) *Colin Campbell (Episode 3.6 The Nemesis) *David Carradine (Episode 3.19 Hourglass) *James Carraway (Episode 2.20 Countdown) *Larry Cedar (Episode 5.2 ... 1...) *Maurice Chasse (Episode 1.5 Doppelgänger) *Arnold Chon (Episode 3.21 Legacy) *Tony Colitti (Episode 4.16 Another Mister Sloane) *Clifton Collins Jr. (Episode 3.7 Prelude) *David Cronenberg (Episode 3.10 Remnants) *Leland Crooke (Episode 5.16 Reprisal) *Christopher Curry (Episode 2.18 Truth Takes Time) *Eli Danker (Episode 2.16 Firebomb) *Ammar Daraiseh (Episode 1.2 So It Begins) *Alex Demir (Episode 5.3 The Shed) *Dimitri Diatchenko (Episode 3.17 The Frame) *Robert Dolan (Episode 5.11 Maternal Instinct) *Jayson Dumenigo (Episode 2.21 Second Double) *Shaun Duke (Episode 5.16 Reprisal) *Andy Dylan (Episode 1.18 Masquerade) *Anthony Eisenhower (Episode 3.12 Crossings) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Episode 2.16 Firebomb) *Kevin Foster (Episode 4.1 Authorized Personel Only Part 1) *Kurt Fuller (Episode 3.10 Remnants) *Bryan Friday (Episode 1.15 Page 47) *Courtney Gains (Episode 2.12 The Getaway) *Conrade Gamble (Episode 4.18 Mirage) *Victor Garber (Episode 5.17 All the Time in the World) *Balthazar Getty (Episode 5.16 Reprisal) *Tanner Gill (Episode 3.11 Full Disclosure) *Edward C. Gillow (Episode 5.16 Reprisal) *Maurice Godin (Episode 1.6 Reckoning) *David Marshall Grant (Episode 5.2 ... 1...) *Jason Gray (Episode 5.9 The Horizon) *Castulo Guerra (Episode 1.16 The Prophecy) *Jeff Habberstad (Episode 2.5 The Indicator) *Jim Hanna (Episode 2.7 The Counteragent) *Rutger Hauer (Episode 2.13 Phase One) *Ethan Hawke (Episode 2.14 Double Agent) *Nick Hermz (Episode 2.9 Passage Part 2) *John Benjamin Hickey (Episode 4.19 In Dreams...) *Michael Hilow (Episode 1.2 So It Begins) *Kane Hodder (Episode 2.22 The Telling) *Toby Holguin (Episode 3.11 Full Disclosure) *Djimon Hounsou (Episode 3.18 Unveiled) *Eamon Hunt (Episode 4.15 Pandora) *Ravil Isyanov (Episode 2.17 A Dark Turn) *Mark Ivanir (Episode 3.3 Reunion) *Aengus James (Episode 4.7 Detente) *Nick Jameson (Episode 4.20 The Descent) *Igor Jijikine (Episode 1.13 The Box part 2) *Michael Kagan (Episode 4.7 Detente) *Tom Kiesche (Episode 2.3 Cipher) *John D. Kim (Episode 3.12 Crossings) *Michael Khmurov (Episode 2.17 A Dark Turn) *Boris Lee Krutonog (Episode 4.7 Detente) *Shishir Kurup (Episode 2.8 Passage part 1) *Adam Leadbeater (Episode 4.11 The Road Home) *Samuel Le (Episode 4.18 Mirage) *David S. Lee (Episode 3.15 Façade) *Christopher Leps (Episode 4.18 Mirage) *James Lew (Episode 1.14 The Coup) *Keith Lewis (Episode 2.3 Cipher) *Paul Lieber (Episode 1.19 Snowman) *Andrew Wei Lin (Episode 5.14 I see Dead People) *Stephen Liska (Episode 1.14 The Coup) *Lawrence Lowe (Episode 1.12 The Box Part 1) *Mike Massa (Episode 5.16 Reprisal) *Vladimir Mashkov (Episode 4.18 Mirage) *Michael McKay (Episode 4.4 Ice) *Tiger Mendez (Episode 5.3 The Shed) *Fritz Michel (Episode 3.14 Blowback) *Roger Moore (Episode 1.21 Rendezvous) *David Morizot (Episode 1.18 Masquerade, Episode 5.16 Reprisal) *Navid Negahban (Episode 5.17 All the Time in the World) *Michael Owen (Episode 5.8 Bob) *Marat Oyvetsky (Episode 4.14 Nightingale) *Derrick O'Connor (Episode 2.1 The Enemy Walks In) *Peter O'Meara (Episode 4.3 The Awful Truth) *Taso Papadakis (Episode 4.18 Mirage) *Dougald Park (Episode 3.6 The Nemesis) *Randall Park (Episode 3.12 Crossings) *Oz Perkins (Episode 4.18 Mirage) *Michael Phenicie (Episode 5.8 Bob) *Denney Pierce (Episode 4.5 Welcome to Liberty Village) *Jim Pirri (Episode 4.5 Welcome to Liberty Village) *Ray Proscia (Episode 3.4 A Missing Link) *Francesco Quinn (Episode 1.11 The Confession) *Roger Ranney (Episode 2.12 The Getaway) *Kiran Rao (Episode 2.8 Passage part 1) *Ciaran Reilly (Episode 3.15 Façade) *Vincent Riotta (Episode 3.18 Unveiled) *Jimmy N. Roberts (Episode 1.19 Snowman) *J.P. Romano (Episode 2.21 Second Double) *Leon Russom (Episode 5.1 Prophet 5) *Adrian R'Mante (Episode 4.12 The Orphan) *Miguel Sandoval (Episode 1.10 Spirit) *Will Schaub (Episode 4.6 Nocturne) *Angus Scrimm (Episode 4.19 In Dreams...) *Fabio Serafini (Episode 3.2 Succession) *Nestor Serrano (Episode 4.17 A Clean Conscience) *James Sharpe (Episode 3.17 The Frame) *Jeff Shrewsbury (Episode 2.15 A Free Agent) *Brian Simpson (Episode 1.21 Rendezvous) *Ozman Sirgood (Episode 4.10 The Index) *Joey Slotnick (Episode 1.22 Almost Thirty Years) *Richard Speight Jr. (Episode 4.4 Ice) *Nickolai Stoilov (Episode 4.15 Pandora) *Christian Stokes (Episode 4.22 Before the Flood) *Corey Stoll (Episode 4.11 The Road Home) *Sonny Surowiec (Episode 2.12 The Getaway) *Faran Tahir (Episode 1.4 A Broken Heart) *Oleg Taktarov (Episode 3.1 The Two) *Don Tai (Episode 5.6 Solo) *Justin Theroux (Episode 3.5 Repercussions) *David Richard Thompson (Episode 4.15 Pandora) *Ulrich Thomsen (Episode 4.13 Tuesday) *Hrach Titizian (Episode 5.3 The Shed) *Ho-Kwan Tse (Episode 5.14 I See Dead People) *Tom Urb (Episode 2.17 A Dark Turn) *Simon Veredon (Episode 2.15 A Free Agent) *Ilia Volok (Episode 4.9 A Man of His Word) *Paul Ben-Victor (Episode 4.16 Another Mister Sloane) *Oleg Vidov (Episode 5.8 Bob) *Pruitt Taylor Vince (Episode 3.8 Breaking Point) *Tom Waite (Episode 3.5 Repercussions, Episode 4.5 Welcome to Liberty Village, Episode 4.8 Echoes, Episode 4.17 A Clean Conscience) *Diego Wallraff (Episode 4.13 Tuesday) *Morgan Weisser (Episode 3.18 Unveiled) *Kevin E. West (Episode 1.5 Doppelgänger) *Matthew J. Williamson (Episode 1.11 The Confession) *Michael K. Williams (Episode 4.16 Another Mister Sloane) *Perry Wolberg (Episode 5.15 No Hard Feelings) *Jeff Wolfe (Episode 1.13 The Box Part 2) *Cliff De Young (Episode 4.11 The Road Home) *Ric Young (Episode 3.21 Legacy) *Rick Yune (Episode 4.2 Authorized Personel Only Part 2) *Jose Zuniga (Episode 4.12 The Orphan) Female Deaths *Élodie Bouchez (Episode 5.13 30 Seconds) *Sonia Braga (Episode 4.22 Before the Flood) *Ashley Cusato (Episode 3.1 The Two) *Shauna Duggins (Episode 4.5 Welcome to Liberty Village) *Faye Dunaway (Episode 2.12 The Getaway) *Merrin Dungey (Episode 2.13 Phase One, Episode 3.10 Remnants) *Olivia d'Abo (Episode 2.14 Double Agent) *Julie Ann Emery (Episode 4.6 Nocturne) *Yvonne Farrow (Episode 2.19 Endgame) *Melissa George (Episode 3.22 Resurrection) *Lori Heuring (Episode 1.6 Reckoning) *Amy Irving (Episode 2.18 Truth Takes Time) *Mariana Klaveno (Episode 4.17 A Clean Conscience) *Kelly Macdonald (Episode 4.4 Ice) *Mia Maestro (Episode 5.13 30 Seconds) *Lena Olin (Episode 4.21 Search and Rescue; Ep. 5.17 All the time in the World) *Izabella Scorupco (Episode 4.15 Pandora) *Gina Torres (Episode 5.14 I see Dead People) *Jennifer Tung (Episode 1.13 The Box part 2) *Olga Vilner (Episode 4.7 Detente) Gallery 513.jpg|Mía Maestro 334-Titenoiset.jpg|David Marshall Grant Category:TV Series Category:2001 TV series debuts Category:2006 TV series endings Category:ABC TV series Category:Drama Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:AFI Award Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:TV series by Bad Robot Productions Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Spy Category:RTE TV series Category:Suicide Films Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Nominees